A Ninja's Lies
by SARAPBUHAY
Summary: "Go home Tenten, you don't need to stay here" "it's ok i'll stay" "please leave Tenten I don't want you around me all the time, it would be better if you left" "but, i" "just go, tenten it gets anoying only being around you all the time."
1. Chapter 1

_**I Really Can't Live Without You**_

**This is my first fanfic I am so bad at fight scenes but I think it is pretty well written hope you like it.**

*******TENJI*****NejXTen*****NejiXTenten*****NXT*******

"**Neji isn't it time we quit?" **

"**Fine, we can stop." **

**Neji and Tenten had been practicing for hours on their daily spar. As Neji walked away Tenten convinced herslf it was time she told him her feelings.**

"**Neji I have something I want to tell you." **

**He knew this was coming. She had shown she liked him on more than one occation.**

"**I...well" **

"**Tenten" He cut her off "I know already and your a friend so I spaired you, but I don't look at you that way, your...not my type I guess you could say."**

"**O...oh right" she couldn't say anything just stood there waiting for him to leave.**

"**I'll see you later I have a mission so i'll be gone for a week."**

"**Oh ok, bye"**

**He walked to the Hokage's office to gain information on his mission with Lee.**

*******TENJI*****NejXTen*****NejiXTenten*****NXT*******

**It had been neirly a week and Neji was due back towmarrow and Tenten was determined to keep things simple between them **

**(Meanwhile)**

"**Neji, come on just run we're"**

"**Lee, what do you take me for, I'm not running"**

"**Neji there are to many, Konoha is right there, lets just go."**

**Neji turned to the ninja fallowing them "Neji No!"**

"**Lee if you want go get reinforcments i'll stay take this with you" **

**He threw the scroll with the forbiden technique they had stollen. The ninja began attacking him **

"**BYAKUUGAN!"**

**As they came toward him he used his 64 palms and they fell to the floor. More ninja came toward him throwing weapons. 'Tenten's aim is better these guys don't know what there aiming at' of course this is what his Rotation was for. Another came toward him he prepared and 16 ninja came from behind he saw them but had nothing to do they attacked him all at once 'not one found my blind spot, how did Tenten catch that so fast' he couldn't tell what they were doing to him nothing he had every seen before but he was definetly being drained of chakra and he felt a lot of pain everything was going dark and his last thought before he passed out was "Tenten why weren't you here?"**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I Really Can't Live Without You**_

**'Neji's coming back today I've missed him' Tenten looked to her left to see a huge crowd surrounding someone she couldn't see over to the side of the dozens of medical ninja.**

"**Lee what happened?" He looked at her sadly.**

"**Tenten, I'm sorry he wanted to fight, I couldn't"**

"**Lee what are you"**

"**It's Neji, Tenten" those words hit her like nothing else ever could she sunk to her knees 'he would never stop, not without me there, he would fight to the death.'**

"**NO, no, no, no, no Lee this can't be happening tell me he's OK."**

"**They don't know yet, Tenten." Lee said looking upset.**

"**I couldn't stop him I tried." Tenten pushed through the crowd he was lying there motionless.**

"**Neji!!, wake up I swear I'll never forgive you if you don't recover, your stronger than this, Neji!" she was pulled away from the crowd and began crying, everyone knewNeji and Tenten's relationship and how she felt about him they felt sorry for the broken ninja. Hinata came up to comfort her along with Temari, Ino, Naruto, Kiba, Choji, even Shino, Gaara, and Sasuke. Every Joniin in Konoha not watching over Neji who was now in the hospital were comforting Tenten. "Can I see him?"**

"**Let's go Ten-Chan I'll make sure you can get into the hospital room."**

**They got to the hospital and asked for Neji's room "I'm sorry but he isn't stable we can't let you in"**

"**Let her in she needs to see him"**

"**sigh, yes Hinata-san" They led Tenten and Hinata to the room Hinata left quietly and Tenten sat next to the bed and laid her hands on him 'I'll stay here forever if I need to, Neji."**

**----------------STOP STARRING AT MY LINE-----------------**

**Tenten spent all her time at the hospital only leaving the room to bathe nurses brought everything she needed they grew fond of Tenten and felt sorry for the girl.**

**----------------STOP STARRING AT MY LINE-----------------**

"**Right this way Hyuuga-san"**

"**Thank you" Tenten looked up to see large group of Hyuuga's some she knew some she didn't Hinata looked at her apologetically she smiled at akwardly at Hiashi **

"**Hello, Hiashi-sama nice to see you."**

"**How dare she speek to you so casualy" Hiashi put his hand up to the Hyuuga.**

"**It's fine she is a friend of our family."**

"**Hey who's the hottie?" said a boy from the back of the group of Hyuugas.**

"**She is a good friend and team mate of Neji's, Tenten Hyuuga" I grind at the nickname.**

"**She's a relative, she doesn't have"**

"**I know it's an inside joke, anyone who saw Neji and Tenten together would know we call her that because we always saw them as a couple, we figured she was Neji's only chance at marriage." I blushed at the thought.**

"**Oh, so she's taken."**

"**No, she" **

"**Yes, i'm taken." Hiashi smiled at me 'I don't are if Neji doesn't love me, I'm his whether he likes it or not.'**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I Really Can't Live Without You**_

**Neji hasn't waken up once scene Tenten had been there, but she never left. She left to take bath and the nurse came in to check on Neji's condition.**

**-----------------STOP STARRING AT MY LINE-----------------**

**When Tenten got back Neji was surrounded by doctors "What's going on?"**

"**Tenten, you need to get out Neji's having complications" said the nurse who had grown to know Tenten she spent most of her time with her.**

"**Complications, what kind of complications?"**

"**Please Tenten" she looked at her sadly.**

**-----------------STOP STARRING AT MY LINE-----------------**

**She was sitting in the waiting room for someone to come tell her what was happening. "Tenten, can I speak to you?"**

"**Yes" 'finally' she walked around the corner**

"**Tenten, Neji went into Cardiac Arrest a while ago."**

"**What does that mean?"**

"**Well, something caused ceasing of the heartbeat and cardiac function, resulting in the loss of effective circulation, Tenten, he died."**

**Her eyes went wide "He's..." **

**---------------STOP STARRING AT MY LINE----------------**

"**Tenten?"**

"**huh?, what"**

"**Oh your awake"**

"**What happened, why am I in bed?"**

"**You passed out when I told you the news"**

"**That really happened?"**

"**yes, I'm sorry" she looked down**

"**NO,TELL ME THIS ISN'T HAPPENING,I CAN'T LOSE HIM!!"**

"**Tenten calm down please,it will be OK."**

"**NO, IT WON'T, I CAN'T DO THIS HE IS ALL I HAVE!!"**

"**Tenten"**

"**Can I see him?"**

"**Tenten, that's probably not a good idea, you probably don't"**

"**please?" she nodded and led her to Neji's room Tenten stood and starred at his body lying there she ran up to the bed and hugged him "Neji, come back please." the nurse came up and touched her back.**

"**I'm sorry."**

**---------------STOP STARRING AT MY LINE----------------**

**Tenten spent all her time still in Neji's room it had been about 14 hours sence Neji died. Hiashi and the family had visited one in a while and seeing Tenten agreed to continue paying for the room. "Tenten?" Lee said coming into the room he saw her quite frequently. **

"**Yes, Lee?" she asked wiping her eyes she hadden't stopped crying sence the heart break.**

"**I'm, uh, going on a mission, are you gonna be okay?"**

"**yeah Lee, just don't do anything stupid like Neji" She said stressing a laugh.**

"**Of course, I'll be back in 2 days."**

"**kay, love ya, Lee"**

**he left the room, but once he was gone he heard Tenten burst into tears and frowned.**

**----------------STOP STARRING AT MY LINE-----------------**

**'I feel so sorry for Tenten I wish I could have done something to stop Neji, if I had been able to stop him from fighting, none of this would have happened Tenten wouldn't spend all her time around Neji's body crying her eye's out, she's never going to get over this' there was a sound he didn't know what it was 'I don't think i'm far enough away from the villiage for it to be an enemy ninja' the sound came again sounding very human he headed toward it wondering if someone might be in trouble he found the sorce of the noise he ran toward it to help they looked injured but not fataly "NEJI, I DON'T believe T YOUR ALIVE!"**

**-----------------STOP STARRING AT MY LINE-----------------**

**I made Lee pretty sane in this, but I think this one needed it, he can't be all jumpy when one of his best friends just died. Hope you like it.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**I Really Can't Live Without You**_

this is going to be my longest chapter I am going to finish thankyou guys for reading I just want to finish this one because I have a new idea and want to start it this weekend the beginning is kind of lame but the end gets a lot better I was more into writing then and I forgot to disclaim my bad basicly none of the characters belong to me except Neji and Tenten just kidding if they did there would oviously be more Tenji in Naruto so I hope you like my last chapter and read the rest of my random thoughts look out for "I'm Sorry, STOP!" my next TentenXNeji fanfic

----------STOPSTARRINGATMYLINE----------

"**Neji, your alive"**

"**Odviously" Neji lied on the ground to injured to move "what took you so long?"**

"**We, umm your supposed to be dead"**

"**i'm supposed to be, what?"**

"**Well you died, everyone has been really upset"**

"**Well i'm oviously not, now help me back to Konoha" Lee helped Neji up and brought him back to Konoha in a few minutes because Lee wasn't far from the villiage everyone was looking at Neji in astonishment they got to the hospital and explained everything to them the nurse that had been comforting Tenten came to the hallway**

"**You...it can't be you, your"**

"**we'll explain later Neji's gotta get into a room" **

"**oh, right i'll get your room ready"**

"**I already have a room?"**

"**Well, Tenten she's hasn't really left sence the day you well, died"**

"**What are you talking about?"**

"**well" They walked into 'Neji's' room Tenten was lying next to 'neji's' body she looked up to the sound of the door opening**

"**Neji?" her eyes widened**

"**what?"**

"**is that you"**

"**who else?" she looked back at 'neji's' body then at Neji she stood up and walked toward him she started crying and ran up to him she hugged him he looked down at her**

"**get off of me, Tenten" he pushed her off lightly not having much strength she looked at him saddly and the nurse frowned**

"**i'm glad your ok, neji"**

"**go home Tenten, you don't need to stay here"**

"**it's ok i'll stay"**

"**please leave"**

"**what?"**

"**Tenten I don't want you around me all the time, it would be better if you left"**

"**but, i"**

"**just go, tenten it gets anoying only being around you all the time"**

"**oh, ok" she looked down and walked out of the room**

**--------------STOPSTARRINGATMYLINE-------------**

**it had been a few days sence Neji came back to the villiage and Tenten hadn't visited Neji sence the day he told her to was getting out of the hospital today 'I just have to stay out of his way that's all' Tenten had been thinking that now that he was back she was passing by the hospital to the training grounds just as Neji walked out she fought not to look at him but she was glad he was healthy again so she countinued to training when she got there she began training with Lee who was her training partener for the time being Neji got to the training grounds a while after Tenten**

"**NEJI MY YOUGHTFUL STUDENT YOUR HERE, I'M SO GLAD"**

"**Gai-Sensei I told you i'd be here"**

"**Yes but its good to see my student all better"**

"**Hn"he looked over at Tenten and saw her doing target practice**

"**NEJI GOOD TO SEE YOU MY ETERNAL RIVAL!"**

"**Lee can we train now that Nejis here"**

"**YOSH, MY YOUTHFUL FLOWER, LET US TRAIN"**

**they began walking toward the clearing when Neji ran in front of them "I thought I was your training partner" Lee began backing away slowly**

"**well right now i'm training with Lee, train with Gai"**

"**You think I'm gonna train with that maniac"**

"**and why not, you don't rely on me training with you right"**

"**Hn, i'll just train alone"Tenten smiled at him**

"**Good" after a couple hours of training Lee was done and they had to take a break so they ate lunch**

"**Tenten were do you get all this stamina you could train for hours if I didn't stop you"**

"**well I did train with Neji for so long he can train for a lot longer than me probably 12 hours strait i'm out after 7"**

"**and she would be doing a lot more work if she were training with me right now" Tenten stood up**

"**I happen to like training with Lee(not exclaimed)"**

"**and whys that hes easy to beat"**

"**shut up Neji he's not up to your level yet stop picking on him"**

"**my level he isn't even as strong as you"**

"**your so mean, why do I even care about you its pointless you don't think about anyone but yourself, i'm getting out of here see ya Lee"**

"**bye Tenten" Tenten walked away and as she got out of their sight Lee turned to Neji**

"**Neji why do you treat Tenten that way"**

"**she shouldn't get close to me that's whyif I treat her like I want to my world would fall apart"**

"**that is kind of selfish Neji, Tenten she...she loves you"**

"**Hn, no she doesn't"Neji said turning away**

"**Neji you never noticed how she cares what happens to you more than anyone else everyone knows she loves you please just agnoledge her more she just wants to know you notice"**

"**SHUT UP, LEE" Neji screamed and threw a few kunai at him**

"**Neji whats wrong"**

"**she can't love me don't you see Lee she'll ruien her life with me everything she worked for"**

"**neji she won't care what she loses as long as she's with you" **

"**I can't do that to her she can slive a happy life without me thats what I want for her the closer she gets to me the closer she gets to the Hyuuga clan they won't relize how importatn she is and if we were to get married she could be marked and used to the clans advantage as a branch member do you see why that can't happen to her"**

"**Neji"Tenten said coming from the forest**

"**Tenten please ignore everything I just said" She walked a bit closer to him slowly**

"**but is it true"she asked stepping closer "all of it"**

"**is what true, I didn't say anything"**

"**Neji!" she exclaimed wraping her arms around his neck "Neji, I love you I can't live without you if you aren't a ppart of my life I don't have a reason to be here when I though you died all I thought was 'what will I do now everything I every cared for is gone' and that is why I asked them to put off the funeral I needed to keep you a little longer" **

"**Tenten please understand I can't lets that happen to you"he said puling her off of him she regripped **

"**no, please Neji " He looked down at her**

"**Tenten stop, I can't"**

"**Neji what do you get front making me stay away from you?"**

"**You'd be happy"**

"**i'm happy like this it doesn't matter what happens to me as long as your with me Neji"**

"**I, can't protect you from my clan Tenten"**

"**I don't need protection just you" she said standing on her toes and planting a sweet kiss on Neji's lips his eyes got a little bigger**

"**I guess this could work" Tenten smiled at him and kissed him again he kissed her back this time, it was official Tenten wouldn't need to live without Neji**

Well there is my stupid ending thanks again for reading and all you guys who favorited or anything I am glad you like it Please and Thank You review

**-Gaara'sMinion-**


End file.
